


Costumed Roleplays

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Intentional Badfic Farmed Organically with Love and Oregano, Major Character Undeath, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: There is some playing with costumes that get bloodied. Probably.





	Costumed Roleplays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/gifts).



Faith thought Angel was visiting today. She’d been looking forward to it, and to casually and self-deprecatingly admitting it. 

And there he was! Stepping out of the shadows like always...

Oh no. 

There were some bodies too. He was holding one up, teeth still sunk in the female prison guard’s neck. He extracted them, looked over to her with a smile, before patting the woman’s cheek and dropping her on the floor. 

Faith moved to jump through the glass, needing to stop this, just like he had for her, because he deserved it—

Then he peeled off his skinsuit. 

It opened around his jaw, spread throughout his head, and Faith paused with her face pressed to the glass instead. 

Underneath the Angelsuit there was a girl. Pretty, if you liked that style; Faith had to admit she’d tried that goth look before deciding she could only pull off biker chic. It was too delicate for her, but on this demon, it felt right. Faith wouldn’t dress her in any other way. 

“Too shy?” The demon with a more angelic face than Angel could ever have hoped to have laughed, just a little bit, before punching through the glass and dragging Faith out by the throat. She held Faith close, face-to-face, before pushing her down against her neck. 

Reflexively, Faith bit. 

“Mmm,” the girl murmured into her hair, petting it before sliding her hand down her back. The other was still tight around Faith’s neck. Tighter now. “I knew you’d be a glorious bad girl.”

Then she pulled up one of Faith’s hands and bit her wrist, her grip on her throat now stealing her breath, forcing her to gasp, and let the trickle of blood Faith had released from the girl’s neck drip through her lips as she died. 

 

Three nights later, Faith decided she needed to pay Buffy a visit. Drusilla insisted she dress up in a Spikesuit.


End file.
